A Different Ending
by Chaotic Pancakes
Summary: Mae Tuck and Angus Tuck return to Treegap and find a girl whose mother is the same little girl they met long ago. Respecting Winnie's wishes, they take her in. I suck at summaries. This was meant for my Language Arts class, but I decided to post it.


Hi, hi! This is my first story and was made for my Language Arts class. The idea was to write a different ending to the story. Tell me how I can improve on my writing please, but don't expect a masterpeice, I'm pretty young so...

"Epilogue"

The sign said WELCOME TO TREEGAP, but it was hard to believe that this was really Treegap. The main street hadn't changed very much, but there were many other streets now, crossing the main street. The road itself was blacktopped. There was a white line painted down its center.

When Mae and Tuck stopped at a diner for a cup of coffee, they had bumped into a seventeen-year-old girl who resembled a certain little girl they had met long ago. "W-Winnie Foster? Winifred Foster?" Mae stuttered.

The girl stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "You must be mistaken me for my Mother... I'm her daughter Aimee Jackson." She explained. "Did you know my Mother?"

"Yes, we did, she was a very close family friend. I'm Mae Tuck and this is my husband Angus Tuck. We just came to visit Winnie." Mae stared at Aimee's appearance, as if she were analyzing the teenager. "Aren't you a litte too young to be Winnie's child?"

"... Wait... Mae and Angus Tuck?" A small smile made it's way to the girl's face. "My Mother said that you would take me in... You see, the reason why I look so young is because," She paused to take a deep breath, nervous about explaining her mistake. "I was so thirsty one day and I drank from the water, by the time my Mother yelled out to me to not drink it, it was too late." Aimee finished with a sad sigh.

"Oh dear, seems like you made the same mistake we did." Mae sighed. "Well, let me tell you, Winnie was right, we will take you in." Tuck sent Mae a questionable glance before he turned his attention to Aimee and nodded in agreement.

"No way out of it, you're already caught." He said.

"Well, there's good news. There was a strong storm a few years ago, and damaged the place quite a bit, the people had to bulldoze the lot. No more spring, no one else has to be like this." Aimee finished with a smile.

Many years passed, and in the end Aimee lived happily with the Tucks, happy to find a family that she could stay with.

"Hey... Aimee Jackson?" Jesse called out shyly. Aimee turned to him with her kind smile.

"Yes, Jesse?" Her head was tilted to the side in a child-like manner, causing the other teenager to pinken a bit.

"Uh..."

"Are ya ready, Aimee? It's your big day." Tuck asked in a whisper as they stood straight, eyes staring at them.

"No... Did you feel like this when you got married?" She nervously glanced at Mae, who smiled assuringly.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." Tuck said. Since her father had already passed, Tuck, who was a father figure to her, was escorting her down the ailse.

After speeches from the minister, which took a long time, the expected words came out of his mouth. "Do you, Aimee Josephine Jackson, take Jesse (Insert Jesse's middle name) Tuck as your lawfully wedded husband?" The wedding minister asked. The woman in the long, silk, (expensive . w00t!) beaded white dressed decorated in beautiful, dainty, little blue and violet flowers smiled through the veil that covered her face. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes. 

A smile played upon the man across her's face, knowing his wife-to-be was smiling at him, too. "I do." The answer was filled with self-confidence and certainty.

"Do you, Jesse (Insert Jesse's middle name) Tuck, take Aimee Josephine Jackson as your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister turned to Jesse.

"I do." He said.

"You may kiss the bride." And Jesse did. (They're on Cloud Nine. 3)

The two walked down the ailse as a married couple, for the rest of their never-ending lives. Rice and flower petals were thrown at them for good luck.

As they walked down the ailse, Aimee's delicate fingers twirled the key to the fragile music box that Mae Tuck, her mother-in-law had given her. The melodious chime of the ballad drifted and flowed throughout the church, causing smiles to grace everyone's faces.


End file.
